1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to granulated material, comprising at least a filler being bound by an inorganic binding agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Granulated material of this type, formed by granulating a mixture of calcium hydroxide obtained by slaking commercial calcium, silica dioxide containing material and pyrites ash, has been used in the art. After sufficiently great granules have been formed in said process, said granules are subsequently coated with a mixture of calcium hydroxide and, for instance, ground sand, so that a coating consisting of calciumhydroxide and silica oxide containing substances is formed upon the granules, whereupon the obtained material is hydrothermally cured.
Despite the fact that said known granulated material has many attractive characteristics, it is unsatisfactory, as rather large quantities of a hydraulic binder are required for obtaining granulated material having the desired strength properties. Furthermore, an expensive apparatus is required for the respective treatments.